A bone plate of this general type is known from the European patent document A 0,530,585. The permanent affixation of bone plates with conical plate holes using bones screws with structured conical heads depends on the achievable geometric, i.e. positive locking between the screw heads and the plate holes, and such locking is most problematic when dealing with small sizes,